


Photographic service

by loveknowsnoboundaries



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, This is an AU, photographer!harry, pornstar!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveknowsnoboundaries/pseuds/loveknowsnoboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry swears he's not going to pick his camera up until September. Louis makes him change his mind, in a way Harry wasn't expecting at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic service

**Author's Note:**

> OK ONCE AGAIN I OWE MY LIFE TO VIRGINIA WHO'S A FRIEND OF MINE and who also hepled me with Chaos. This is a four-hands-written fanfiction so it's right to say that we both hope that you'll enjoy the reading xx

England – well, Great Britain in general – isn’t what you can actually call a warm and sunny place, not even in summer. That’s why Harry Styles always takes the first advantageous flight to Los Angeles and leaves his birthplace, Holmes Chapel, and leaves for three months straight.

“Home sweet home,” Harry says, stepping into his luxuriant villa (he was a famous and esteemed photographer, and he lived a rather wealthy life, so that he could afford a bit of exaggerated extravagance – Harry loved extravagance), and throwing his bags on the sofa, covered in white leather. “I missed being here.”

“Hello, Harry! I’m happy you’re back!” A voice speaks from outside the house, and Harry recognises it without even needing to turn.

“Hi, Liam! It’s amazing to see you again, oh! Thank you for having hired a gardener for me, he did the best of the jobs out there.”

“Anytime,” The brown eyed boy replies, smiling widely. Liam Payne is one of Harry’s best friends there in Los Angeles, he came from a small town in England just like Harry. “See you around here?”

“I actually fancy a night out after nine months of stress and working, how does it sound to you?” Harry asks, and Liam ponders the invitation for a moment.

“I’m in! I know a club that has just opened, I think you’ll like it, I’m taking Niall and Sophia too, I want you to meet her and Niall wants to see you again. Nine p.m.? We’ll pick you up.”

“Perfect! See you all tonight, then.” Liam greeted him with a quick gesture of his hand and a bright smile, before leaving. Harry greeted him back and closed the door: he decides he needs to go to the beach and get fucking tan – or sunburnt – so he pulls out a yellow swimming trunk and quickly wears it, grabs his Ray-Bans and left.

                                                                   ***

Harry loves the beach, he loves the sound of the waves, which has the power of relaxing him to the point that the sounds of voices and yells, and balls accidentally thrown right on his forehead didn’t disturb him and his newly found inner peace at all.

But there actually is one thing that can break Harry’s perfect inner balance (even though it was impossible for people who knew what kind of person Harry was, to believe that something can really annoy Harry Styles): Harry hates, truly _loathes_ when people stand right in front of him, impeding the sun rays to reach him.

“Uh, excuse me?” Harry says, pulling off his sunglasses. “Trying to sunbathe, here.”

The tall boy who’s standing in front of him lowers his gaze for a moment, looks at Harry with an undecipherable expression on his face, then looks up again.

“Nick, honey,” A soft, yet raspy voice speaks, and Harry unconsciously turns his head to where the voice comes from. “come a little closer, would you? Don’t disturb that boy.”

 “Thank you.” Harry replies, putting his sunglasses on again.

“You’re not from here, are you? I can say it by your accent.”

Harry turns once again towards the boy, who has one of his elbows resting on the arm of the beach chair he was laying on, and his chin propped on the palm of his hand, while he stares at him with an half smile painted on his lips.   
He’s extremely good-looking, definitely. His skin is perfectly tanned, and makes him look like one of those Californian models you can find on the magazines for surfers – Harry’s sister used to obsess over them, their room was full of posters portraying naked torsos and shaped abdominals. Not that Harry didn’t like what he saw, anyways.

When one of the boys that surrounded him took some steps back, a sunray hits the boy’s chest making a small piercing on one of his nipples shine; Harry hadn’t noticed that before. Why is he feeling this thirsty?

“No, I’m British.” He replies, a few minutes later; the other boy notices this detail and smiles. “Uh, and- and you?”

The boy laying in front of him makes a quick gesture with his hand and one of the boys around him, pointing the sun lotion, he turns on his belly and crosses his arms on the beach chair, resting his cheek on them so that he keeps looking at Harry.

“Me too, I’m from South Yorkshire,” The boy replies, from whose lips escapes a little, extremely feminine laugh when the boy massaging his back brings his hands a few inches too low on the boy’s bottom. Maybe Harry stares at his bum for too long, since the boy had to cough to have is attention again. Harry is a hundred percent sure that that boy loves seeking other’s attention (and Harry’s got an idea what kind of attention that boy likes). “I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself; I’m Louis.”

“Harry.” Harry stutters out, internally fighting with himself to prevent himself from letting his gaze run on Louis’ perfectly shaped bum, which is constricted into a red, too small slip.  
He thinks he’s never seen an ass like Louis’ before, it seems like some god modelled it.  
Or Satan.  
Probably, Satan.

“So, Harry,” He starts, rolling the ‘ _r_ ’ on his tongue in a way that makes Harry’s heart skip a beat. “why are you here? – Uh, uh yes... right there,” He whispers, when the boy who was massaging his back reaches a spot right under his shoulder blade. “Holidays?”

“Yes,” Harry huffs, bringing a rebel curl behind his ear. “you’re here on holiday, too?”

A crystal clear laughter escapes the other boy’s mouth. Louis shakes his head and, “No,” he says, lowering his eyelids on his eyes as he gets completely lost in the massage. “I’m here because of my job.”

“What’s your job?” Harry innocently asks, and he wasn’t expecting _that_ answer to come out of Louis’ mouth with such nonchalance.

“I’m a porn star.” Louis has his eyes open again, and is looking at Harry in such an alluring and charming way that Harry has to repeat to himself – multiple times – that, although Louis works as a porn star, he wouldn’t enjoy Harry jumping on him at all.

“Uh, o-oh-”

“That’s how people always react,” Louis laughs, stopping the boy bent on him with a quick movement of his hand. “I think it’s a job like others, plus I’m really well-paid so I don’t complain about it at all. What’s your job?”

“I’m a ph-photographer.” Harry stutters out, and Louis jumps on the beach chair.

“Do you do photographic services?”

OK, he wasn’t expecting that. Louis’s looking at him with his eyes filled with expectation while he tortures his lower lip with his index finger and thumb. He came to Los Angeles to rest and leave his usual life behind for a while, he wasn’t absolutely planning in taking the camera again. But, could he really afford to let this offer slip away from his hands like that?

Louis’s got a perfect profile and he knows how to move in front of the lens, he could easily use some shoots for his portfolio.  
So, “Of course,” he replies, and Louis’ eyes light up in excitements. The boys surrounding his beach chair start murmuring to one another, glaring at Harry.

“Is it okay for you if we meet at mine? I’ve got a pool, we can have it there...” Harry chokes on his own saliva and Louis chuckles, hiding his mouth behind the palm of his hand. “...the photographic service.”

“O-Of course, yes, the- the photographic service, uh- when?” Harry’s throat feels incredibly dry and the boy has to cough every two or three words.

“I’m free from five p.m..” Louis says, smirking, and Harry swears that’s not an erection which is growing in his trunk.

“Wha-” He coughs. “What’s your address?”

“Nick’ll write it down for you, now I’m going to take a bath,” Louis says, getting up from the beach chair, arching his back to stretch the muscles which have grown numb by now. “See you later, hm?” Louis says, winking at Harry.   
Harry isn’t looking at Louis’ ass when he wiggles his hips, walking over the foreshore, absolutely not.

                                                                            ***

“Liam?”

“ _Harry! Everything’s alright?_ ” Liam answers, and Harry hears a girl giggle from the other side of the phone.

“Yes, am I... am I disturbing you?”

“ _Don’t worry, Harry._ ” Harry could tell Liam was smiling while saying the last statement.

“Okay, uh- I just called because I’m busy tonight and I can’t come with you guys, I’m sorry. I thought I was leaving my job behind for a while.” Harry says, looking for everything he needs for the photographic service.

“ _Oh. Don’t worry, that’s fine! We can go out tomorrow.”_ Liam quickly says, and Harry’s glad he doesn’t really like talking to the phone.

“Thank you, Lee. Have fun!” He greets him and ends the call.

Once he’s gathered all of his things, Harry puts them in the boot of the taxi he’s called and reads the driver Louis’ address, which Nick had scribbled on a small piece of paper, a few hours before. The driver nods and restrains a fit of laughter, because he perfectly knew who lived there.

                                                                             ***

When the taxi leaves him in front of Louis’ house, Harry thinks that must be a joke and that he’s probably ended up in front of some sheikh’s villa. But that clearly is an 8.  
On the big gate is displayed the word ‘Tomlinson’, which Harry assumes to be Louis’ surname. He rings the intercom and a metallic voice answers. “ _Yes?_ ”

“Harry.” He simply says and the gate opens.   
A half naked boy welcomes him and informs Harry that Louis’s waiting for him, and that the pair of trouser’s he’s wearing is way too tight. Harry know what the boy is alluding to, though he still asks why. The boy winks at him and says “you’ll see”.

Harry walks to the outside of the house, until he finds himself standing in front of a huge swimming pool; he could’ve never imagined that when Louis told him he was ‘extremely well-paid’, he could’ve been _this_ rich. Not even Harry, who still considers himself rich, could’ve afforded that kind of villa.

“Oh, Harry! You’re here!” Louis calls him, walking towards him: he was wearing a pair of Bermuda short (which looked more like actual shorts, because they were nothing more but a small piece of cloth).

“It’s- it’s beautiful here.” Harry comments, trying to get his camera out of its box. Louis kneels next to him and:

“Do you need help with that?”

Harry finds Louis’ question quite ambiguous, since he doesn’t know whether he’s referring to the camera or to the growing erection in his trousers.

“It’s, uh- it’s okay. Have you already thought of something?” Louis looks at him, seeming a bit confused before laughing out loud. Harry believes it’s the most endearing sound he’s ever heard.

“You’re the artist, here.” Louis says, mischievously. “I simply am to do what you tell me to.” He affirms, before getting up again and announcing that he was going to get quickly changed into the right outfit for the service and tells Harry to prepare all that ‘photographers’ stuff’ on the pool and the patio.

He gets back when Harry was assembling the non-glare panel. When the curly haired boy looks up at him, he thinks he’s dead.   
Louis is naked, or better, almost naked. The only piece of clothing he’s wearing is a pair of black, lace panties which left a little to imagination. His hair’s fixed in a messy, yet perfectly studied quiff. Harry is quite sure he’s wearing foundation, because his skin is too perfect even for someone like Louis.

“Is everything ready, Harry?” That way Louis keeps pronouncing Harry’s name makes the curly haired boy think that he won’t still be alive when they’ll finish the photographic service; that guy was right. Too tight. Too damn tight.

“Yes. Yes, I was thinking about, uhm...”

“Hm?”

“Do you have something like a crown?”

“A... a crown?” A small wrinkle grew on Louis’ forehead and Harry wanted to kiss it away and why was he even thinking about that? You have to be professional, Harry. Professionalism is the key.

“I was thinking of you as an adolescent king, whimsical, with all your boys around you as your servants. But you’ll be a different kind of king, if you know what I’m talking about.”

One corner of Louis’ mouth rises as he walks towards Harry and brushes his fingertips on the exposed part of skin of Harry’s arm.

“Tell me, Harry... can I have a sceptre?”

 Harry gulps. He’s trying his best to prevent him from banging Louis against a wall and sticking his dick up his ass until Louis won’t be able to walk anymore.

“Well, I... I don’t know what kind of sceptre- hm...”

“You can say whatever you want, I won’t chop your tongue off... mostly because it’d be a pity.”

He isn’t alluding to a blowjob, is he? It’s all in your mind, Harry. All in your fucking mind.

“I don’t know what kind of porn star you are, but I think a dildo will be the ideal sceptre for you...”

“A dildo. Well then, I’ll just have to pick one up.” Louis states and Harry nods, he doesn’t even know why but he just does, containing the urge to tell Louis that he also has a sceptre which would love Louis to use- “Are you still here? Planet Earth to Harry.” Louis laughs, moving a hand in front of his face. Harry realises he’s been staring at Louis’ panties for who knows how long, maybe just a tad too much.

“Yes, I- uh, I was... I was thinking about-” Louis’ fingers run along Harry’s exposed chest. He swears he hasn’t buttoned only the first two buttons of his shirt from the bottom purposely. “Why don’t you go pick the sceptre up, - Harry gulps once again and Louis looks too proud of himself. – so that we can get this started?”

Louis deputises one of his boys to go and get his sceptre, and Harry starts sweating when he heard Louis talking about an ‘extra large’ and ‘transparent’ something. He then calls another one and delegates him to go get his crown, the one which he used to shoot a video the past month, Harry stares at him while Louis imposes orders to his boys, that can do nothing but obey because nobody is actually able to tell Louis ‘no’.  
He managed to convince Harry to take the camera back again even when he’s promised he’d took it again only in September. But Louis is Louis and he’s just... Harry. After a couple of minutes, the boys are back and handing Louis what he requested, Louis thanks him with a kiss on their lips and tells them to leave, then adds ‘good job, boys’.   
That didn’t just happen.  
Louis just didn’t kiss those two on their lips.

“What? Do you want one, too?” Harry’s eyes widen and:

“No, I... no-”

But Louis smiles and goes: “If you want a kiss that’s okay, but I had other plans for you in my mind...” He whispers against the hot skin of Harry’s neck, before leaving Harry there, completely dazed and walking over the stairs that led to the patio, where Harry has placed his camera and the various panels. Before reaching Louis, Harry inhales deeply and repeats to himself that everything’ll be fine, but he just can’t stop thinking about Louis words.

Other plans.

 

“Lay on the steps, bend your leg and place the crown on your head, let it fall on the side a bit... and lick the tip of the sceptre.” Harry orders to the boy that obeys without speaking a single word.  
He mentally thanks Louis for having chosen a transparent one because you could see his tongue through it and it made everything even more erotic.

“Do I have to look at you?”

“No, – Harry coughs. – look into the lens.”

As soon as Louis lays his look on the lens, Harry takes a couple of pictures and then asks Louis to change his position. He’s never done that kind of photographic services, he took pictures of the Champs Elyseés in Paris when it was Spring, Central Park and Times Square covered with snow, but this is the first time he has to work with a half naked, eccentric porn star laying on some steps in front of his house’s patio, with a dildo in his hand and a crown on his head.  
Louis followed his instructions, sitting on the steps with his legs obscenely open (Louis laughed when Harry told him “there’s no need to keep them this wide open”), his elbows bent and resting on the steps behind him which were standing higher than Louis’ body, and his head thrown back; Harry thinks about how he’d loved to lay on Louis and kiss and bite the tanned skin of his neck, but he just shakes the thought out of his mind.

“What’s wrong, Harry? We’re not shooting anymore?”

“No, no I- ‘course we are.” Harry says, his cheeks going on fire because Louis keeps catching him staring at something he shouldn’t be staring at.

Louis changes his position, standing on four with his face turned to the camera and one of his fingers brought up to his lips as if he was shushing someone. Harry shoots three more times and then gives Louis the instruction to change his position a few more times before deciding to stop it there.

“I’m taking a bath,” Louis says, getting up from the stairs and handing the crown to one of his boys. He keeps the dildo in his hands and Harry shivers. “are you coming with me?”

“I didn’t bring my trunk with me.” Harry replies, while Louis walks over the edge of the pool; he jumps right into the water and emerges again a few seconds later, pulls his wet hair away from his face and crosses his arms on the edge of the pool, resting his chin on them as he keeps staring at Harry.

“What’s the problem? You can have it naked,” Harry blushes furiously and Louis smiles. “look, I’m naked too.” Louis says, throwing his lace panties just a few centimetres far from where Harry was standing; he raises and lowers his eyebrows mischievously and the other boy doesn’t know what to do.

But then, he starts unbuttoning his shirt and throws it on the arm of the beach chair on which Louis was probably sunbathing before Harry arrived. Harry kicks away his trousers along with his boxers and his throat dries all of a sudden when an approvingly ‘Hm’ escapes Louis’ lips. He walks towards the small steps that lead into the water, which is beautifully fresh and Harry doesn’t waste time in jumping into it.

Louis chuckles when he emerges and pushes him against the wall of the pool, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist; Louis’ lips gently attack Harry’s neck and Harry lets his hand slip on Louis’ bottom.

“How long have you been doing this job?” Harry asks, kissing Louis’ jawline.

“Quite long, actually. I started with the teen category.” Louis says, and Harry’s jaw drops.

“You’re the one who became famous for the kitten kink!” Harry exclaims, and Louis laughs from behind his hand as he nods. Harry used to watch all of his videos when he studied at University, his flatmates often caught him watching them; Louis now looks a bit older, his cheeks are more hollowed and has a stubble on his chin, but the look he gives Harry is exactly the same the curly haired boy would see whenever he’d watch one of Louis’ old videos.  
Louis _giggles_ when he feels Harry’s erection brushing against one of his asscheeks. “Would you like me to blow you, Harry?”

Harry nods and sits on the edge of the pool, Louis follows him and towers over Harry as he settles in between his parted legs.   
Louis’ lips run along Harry’s naked torso, stopping on his nipples, licking and biting them until they become an adorable shade of red. Louis keeps teasing, licking the leaves tattooed along Harry’s V line before following the patch of hair that leads to Harry’s crotch; Louis parts Harry’s legs even more, placing himself between them and starting to lick Harry’s length as he massages his testicles with his left hand, since his right one was busy with stimulating Harry’s cock even further.

“Fu-uh-ck-” Harry hisses, pushing his waist up, wanting to fuck Louis’ face until his jaw would break.   
Louis smiles proudly and hums against the sensitive skin covering Harry’s erection, sending vibrations through it that made Harry want to scream in pleasure. Louis keeps licking and kissing Harry’s cock, pushing his tongue into its piss slit and sucking the tip hardly, making Harry feel like he could come at that precise moment. Louis finally guzzles Harry’s length into his mouth completely, its tip hitting the back of Louis’ throat each time, making Harry shiver.

Louis feels Harry’s dick throb in his mouth and he slowly pulls it out of his mouth and stops the massage he was giving to Harry’s testicles. He catches Harry’s lips in the most erotic kiss ever and pulls him in the water again, along with him without breaking the kiss. He lets Harry get in control and the curly haired boy pushes him against the pool’s wall, his hands touching every inch of Louis’ body they could reach. He helps Louis wrapping his legs around his waist once again, he lets one of his fingers slip in between Louis’ asscheeks to graze his hole, and bites a spot just above Louis’ collarbone.   
Louis presses his thighs to Harry’s sides, moving his waist, trying to get some friction but Harry stops him by placing his hands on his shoulders.

“What if we use that sceptre for something else?” Harry asks, and Louis nods quickly before reaching for his dildo, which was laying forgotten on the edge of the pool, and handing it to Harry. “Would you like me to fuck your hole with this while you keep sucking my dick?”

“Fuck, yes.” Louis hisses into Harry’s ear, tugging on the short locks on the nape of Harry’s neck.

The taller boy sits on the edge of the pool again, Louis following him to kneel down with his ass turned to Harry’s face. Louis starts immediately sucking Harry’s cock, helping himself with his hands and Harry bites one of his buttcheeks before grazing his orifice with two of his hands and sticking them in without any problem.   
Louis isn’t too tight, but he still trembles a bit when Harry adds a third finger; he keeps licking, kissing and sucking on Harry’s pulsing erection.  
Harry kneads Louis’ asscheeks apart with his hands so hard that he leaves the traces of his fingertips on Louis’ tanned skin. He lets the sceptre slip in between Louis’ buttocks and contains a moan when the tip of his cock hits the back of Louis’ throat for the umpteenth time.   
He wets the sceptre into the water and then presses its tip against Louis’ opening, which immediately opens at the pressure. The boy moans against Harry’s cock while Harry pushes the dildo even deeper, until it’s almost entirely into Louis. He caresses Louis’ erection with his free hand, and the boy squeezes his buttocks around it, literally _mewling_ in pleasure.

“How does it feel to be fucked in every hole, uh? How does it feel to be penetrated everywhere?”

The other boy pulls Harry’s cock out of his mouth with a loud ‘bop’ before turning to him, and then: “I had sex with four men, all at once, baby. This is nothing to me.” He says, winking.

Something snaps into Harry, then; he pulls the dildo out of Louis’ ass and places it next to his body, while he sticks three fingers from each one of his hands into Louis’ hole. He stretches it as much as he can before sticking his tongue in and starting to fuck Louis with it.   
Louis groans and it feels like they’ve just started a challenge. Louis speeds up the movements of both his hands and mouth around Harry’s erection while Harry fucks Louis deeper with his tongue, wetting his hole with his saliva.   
Louis pants and moans in an obscene way, without stopping to stimulate Harry’s cock. “Fuck, Harry-” he hisses, when he feels that the other absolutely doesn’t want to stop fucking Louis’ ass with his tongue and six of his fingers.

“You had sex with four men all at once, this should be nothing for you.” Harry says, licking Louis’ hole while Louis starts to slow down the pace a bit, and Harry knows that he’s doing the best of the jobs. He pulls his fingers out of Louis’ entrance, the boy climbs off of Harry but he hasn’t even got the time to turn to Harry that the taller boy is towering over him; Louis smiles, arching his back when Harry licks one of his nipples, the one Louis has his piercing on, while he tortures the other one with his thumb and index finger.

“Are you planning in fucking me any sooner, Harry?”

Harry smiles on Louis’ chest, leaving a hickey in its middle and lowers himself until his nose grazes his crotch; he opens Louis’ legs shamelessly, kiss the boy’s erection and leaves another purple mark on his inner thigh.  
He strokes his penis a couple of times before lining it with Louis’ entrance and pushing against it, finding it already ready to welcome him. The boy presses his legs on Harry’s sides while he thrusts hard into him, the only sound audible is the one of flesh against flesh, obscene sounds and moans escape Louis’ mouth, along with a string of “Fuckfuckfuckfuck-” while he – effortlessly – tries to touch himself.

Harry slaps his hands away from his cock and binds them above Louis’ head, while he moves his waist in sync with Harry’s. They kiss once again, Louis’ lips are now cherry-red, his eyes are glassy and his forehead’s sweaty. Harry kisses one of Louis’ temples and fucks Louis’ hole even faster and more desperately.   
He comes after what seems years to him, and Louis follows him, staining his chest with his own semen.  Harry bents over and licks it away, he then kisses Louis to let the boy taste himself. They stay there, on the edge of Louis’ pool, still tangled together, until a coughing sound catches their attention.

Harry doesn’t want to move from above Louis, but the boy ruffles his hair before laying his hands on Harry’s chest and exercising a slight pressure, just to make him understand that it was time to get up.

“When will the photos be ready?” Louis asks, and Harry’s shocked that Louis can actually still think about some photos after he’s just been fucked _hard,_ so _damn hard._

“Well... s-soon?”

“Perfect,” Louis says, wearing a bathrobe a boy was handing him. “I think we’ll meet each other again soon, then. See you around, Harry.”


End file.
